Trouble in Paradise
by njdevin529
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have dated almost three years, forming an unbreakable bond, until a new student, the wolf demon, Koga, threatens everything. And when Inuyasha claims that he can't trust Kagome anymore, she finds herself turning to the wolf for comfort. Will Kagome lose the only man who has ever held her heart, or will she find an unexpected interest in Koga?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys, starting my third InuYasha fanfiction. I'm re-watching the series and so many ideas were popping into my head. This one I've been thinking about for a bit. A lot of the Inu fanfics I read take place in a high school setting and I wanted to try one out. This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but I think I'll make it longer. Please read and review, let me know what you think!_

 _Short summary: InuYasha and Kagome have dated almost three years, and it seems they've beaten all odds to form an unbreakable bond. That is, until a handsome new student, (you all know who he is_ _) threatens to bring their world crumbling down. A dark cloud looms over our favorite duo, as a wedge is driven between them, in the form of the wolf demon, Koga. And when Inuyasha claims that he can't trust Kagome anymore, she finds herself turning to the wolf for comfort. Will Kagome lose the only man who has ever held her heart, or will she find an unexpected interest in Koga?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the photo used as the cover image in this story._

7/31/17

InuYasha Fanfic #3

Kagome sat in her desk, and leaned her head into her palm, struggling to stay awake, as she waited for the final bell to ring. Her long, dark hair tickled her cheek where it fell over her shoulder, and her chestnut-colored eyes peeked up from under her lashes. She flicked her pencil back and forth in agitation, and she glanced at the clock. The teacher was late, as always. She let out a deep sigh, before turning her head and glancing to her left. In the seat beside her, sat her boyfriend, InuYasha. He was slouching in the chair, of course, looking bored and every bit like the teenage delinquent everyone thought he was. But Kagome couldn't have been more in love with him. He was a hanyou, a half demon, with long silver hair and amber eyes, and when he turned his warm gaze on her, she felt her breath catch.

They'd been going out for nearly three years, though no one could ever understand what she saw in him. Her friends thought he was emotionally abusive, and they constantly told her she'd be better off dating someone like Hojo, the high school superstar. He had excellent grades, a nice smile, and he was, sincerely, a very decent guy. He'd shown an interest in Kagome before, and she'd even gone out with him a few times. But as soon as Kagome met InuYasha, she knew she couldn't live without him, and she'd ended things with Hojo.

Her friends were appalled, her teachers thought InuYasha was a bad influence, and even her mother wasn't convinced. "He's just a phase," she said. But when Kagome made it clear that they were serious, her mother didn't have any other choice. She accepted him, a little reluctantly, but in time, she had come to like him, finding his blasé attitude endearing. "He's funny," she said. Except when he lost his temper, which happened often enough. Kagome rolled her eyes. Yeah, he could lose her temper, but so could she. She smiled, as she thought about all the mundane arguments they'd gotten into over the years, practically over nothing. Her mother said it was how she knew that they genuinely cared for each other. "If you don't ever want to kill him, you don't love him" she'd said.

Kagome turned to stare lovingly at her boyfriend. When he noticed, he turned those soft, golden, eyes on her and her heart jumped in her chest. He gave her a playful smirk, never one to openly display his affection to her in public. Which was alright because he made up for it in private. Her heart rate sped up thinking about how they had spent last night in his finished basement, cuddling under the blankets. InuYasha winked at her, and Kagome felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed. Even though, they had been together this long, he could still make her feel so nervous. He noticed her bashfulness and his smile grew. They were pulled from their sweet moment by the bell ringing and the teacher walking into the classroom. A few feet behind, a tall boy, with blue eyes and dark hair, walked into the classroom. You could tell he was a wolf demon, by his long tail, and fur pelt. "Class, we have a new student." Mr. Mushiro gestured to the boy. "This is Koga. He's a transfer student from Sakinota High, in the mountains. It's late in the year, so I expect you all to make yourself available if he needs help catching up."

"I'll be fine." The boy scoffed. Most of the wolf demons all went to Sakinota High, because it was closer to their site. Wolves lived close to the mountains. It was better for their energy levels, to have room to roam.

Mr. Mushiro continued, "Why don't you take that empty seat next to Kagome." He gestured for Koga to walk down the aisle, who moved quickly toward the empty seat. As he approached, he looked at Kagome and flashed a smile. "Hey." He whispered, so softly, that no one else heard him. Kagome nodded back.

"Kagome." She heard the teacher say. She looked up. "Would you mind showing Koga to his next class? I believe you both have history, with Mr. Takahashi."

"Sure." Kagome answered, nonchalantly. Beside her, InuYasha kept his eyes on Koga, who was sitting upright leaning with his elbows on the desk. To everyone else, InuYasha looked unconcerned. But his entire body tensed and his eyes caught Koga's every muscle tick, noting the way his body was angled toward Kagome, how he leaned more to the left, and how his head was inclined in her direction. What was more, his ears flicked towards them both, when Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder and Koga's heartrate sped up. His claws dug into the desk, nearly splintering the wood, and he had to focus on keeping the growl from working its way up his throat.

Kagome peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, her brow furrowing at his obvious discomfort. Behind her, Koga smirked, and leaned back in his seat. He opened his notebook, and starting jotting down notes, seemingly preoccupied with the power point. The current slide featured an herb called Motherwort, a long-stemmed herb, with purple petals flowering all the way up its stem, used to treat aches and anxiety. InuYasha listened, and when Koga's heartbeat settled into a slow rhythm, he relaxed. Kagome hadn't taken her eyes off him the whole time. She flashed a small smile his way, before facing forward and taking her own notes.

The rest of class was uneventful. The lecture on natural herbs and remedies droned on, and InuYasha had a hard time staying awake. Every time he started to drift off, Kagome would kick him hard in the leg. He'd turn and glare at her, but she just winked, shaking her head and wagging her finger at him. When the bell rang, Kagome stood and placed her book in her bag. InuYasha was by her side in a second, eyeing Koga, who was getting ready to tap Kagome on the shoulder.

"Your name's Kagome, right?" Koga asked.

Kagome turned around, "Yup, that's me. You're Koga?"

"That's me," he replied, flashing another pearly-white smile.

InuYasha growled low and deep in his throat. Kagome heard, and laced her fingers with his. "And this," she raised their joined hands, "is InuYasha," she said. Koga eyed their hands, before looking at InuYasha, and asking, "What's new?"

"Nothing of interest." He replied, glaring at Koga.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "We should be getting to class. Don't want to be late."

The three of them walked down the hall, towards the classroom. Koga walked a little too close to Kagome for InuYasha's liking, so he pulled her body close to his. She smiled up at him and pulled his arm across her shoulders. After a minute, they stopped outside her and Koga's history class. "Okay, this is us. Why don't you go on inside?" She said, nodding to Koga.

"Sure you don't want me to wait?" He asked, innocently.

"She's sure," InuYasha growled beside him.

Koga's wolf-demon ears pricked at the underlying threat, but he waved at Kagome and strolled into the classroom.

The halls had started to clear when Kagome turned to InuYasha, still in his arms. She took his hand from her shoulder and clasped it warmly in hers. Then she took his other hand, and leaned forward, smiling, "Don't be jealous." She said, coyly.

"I'm not jealous," he griped. But his adorable little ears were flat against his head, making him look sheepish. Kagome also noticed his cheeks growing red, as he blushed.

She laughed. "Good. Because you're the only boy who has my attention." She leaned in and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. As she was pulling back, she felt InuYasha drop her hand and wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. She slammed into his hard chest and felt his lips crash against hers, and her hands came to rest against his chest. He deepened the kiss making her swoon on her feet, one hand coming up to cup the back of his head. When their lips parted, Kagome held a firm grasp on his sleeve, blinking a few times to clear her fuzzy head. InuYasha chuckled. "You gonna be okay finding your seat?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said, breathing deep. "But there better be more of that when I see you again."

InuYasha let out a low growl, touching his forehead to hers quickly before releasing her and walking away. Kagome wore a silly smile on her face when she walked into the classroom. Nodding to her teacher, she went to find a seat. Koga waved her over to the empty one beside him.

As she took her seat, Koga smiled brightly at her. "So, is this teacher any good?"

"Takahashi? Oh yeah, he's the best. This is one of my favorite subjects." Kagome took out her pencil and started tapping the tip of the eraser against her notebook.

Koga laughed quietly beside her. "Are we a little jumpy?"

"No, not at all. This is just how I get when I have to wait."

"Then I'll distract you," Koga turned in his seat, so that he was facing her. She remained facing forward, but turned her head, cocking an eyebrow at him, inquisitively. "So, you and InuYasha…?" he said, jerking his thumb toward the door where he had last seen the half demon.

Kagome smiled, blushing "Yeah."

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Almost three years."

"Long time."

"Not to me."

Koga clasped his hands on the desk and twiddled his thumbs. "So, can I ask you to help me study tonight? History has never been my strongest subject."

Kagome shrugged, "Yeah, sure."

"Will the mutt let you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "He's not a mutt. Don't insult him."

Koga raised his hands in submission, "It's just a joke. I really would appreciate your help, though."

Kagome looked down, thinking.

"I promise, I won't bite." Koga smiled, flashing one of his fangs at her.

Kagome started laughing, and Koga joined in. The teacher walked in and started the lecture. Throughout the period, Kagome stole glances at Koga, to see him meticulously taking notes. His eyes pored over the page, and his pen made neat lines under the key words. He caught her looking once, and winked at her. She smiled back and turned to her own notes.

When school ended that day, Inuyasha was waiting by Kagome's locker. He saw her approach with Koga and his blood boiled. He immediately tensed, and pushed away from the lockers to stand with his fists clenched. Kagome walked up and pecked him on the lips before turning to her locker, her ebony hair falling down her back and tickling his hand at his side. InuYasha's fingers instinctively wove themselves in the tendrils. He loved to stroke her air at night, as she lay sleeping in his arms. His heartrate settled a bit, but his gaze never left Koga, who was leaning against the lockers on Kagome's other side. Koga leaned his head back, narrowing in on where InuYasha clenched his fists at his sides, and when his blue eyes rose to meet InuYasha's amber ones, his instincts screamed: _challenge._

He tapped the locker with his palm, "Alright, I'm out. I'll see you tonight, Kagome."

"Bye Koga." She threw over her shoulder.

InuYasha watched the wolf demon walk down the hall. "Did he just say you're seeing him tonight?

Kagome turned to look at him, one hand still in her locker taking out her last book. "Yeah, he needs help with history."

"And you need to help him because?"

"InuYasha? Kagome leaned against her locker, cradling her books in her arms. "It's just studying. What's your problem?"

"I don't want you studying with Koga." InuYasha said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me?" Kagome moved her load of books to her other arm, so she could put a hand on her hip.

"You heard me." He said, turning his head and looking down the school hallway. Kagome gaped at him, for a moment, and then her anger flared and she stepped forward.

"You better hope I heard you wrong." She said, pointing a finger at him. "You don't get to tell me who I spend time with."

"So, you'd rather spend time with him than me, is that it?"

"Ugh." Kagome rolled her eyes, turning to get her last book out of the locker. Then, she slammed the locker door shut, making a loud _clang._ InuYasha's sensitive ears started ringing and he pinched his eyes shut.

"What's your problem, Kagome?" He rubbed his soft ears, and his upper lip curled back in a snarl.

"Right now, you are." She leaned down to grab her bag off the floor, slipping it onto her shoulder. She turned to walk away, but stopped short when she felt InuYasha's clawed hand on her elbow. She inclined her head to glare at him. He was taller than she was, and standing very close, so she had to crane her neck to look him in his eyes.

"LET GO OF MY ARM." She growled.

"Can't wait to hang out with your little wolf boy, can you?"

"We're not "hanging" out, InuYasha, we're studying. Now, let go." He released her arm, and backed away.

"Whatever. I'm so out of here."

"InuYasha!" She called after him, but, he ignored her, storming down the hall and out the double doors. Enraged, Kagome adjusted the strap on her shoulder, hugged her books close to her chest and turned in the opposite direction. It was at least a 20-minute walk home, but she was still seething when she walked in the front door. She decided to soak in a bubble bath, filling the tub, and adding her favorite smelling salts, lavender and honey.

Shedding her clothes, she stepped into the tub, submerging herself up to her chin. She let the hot water seep into her skin and bones, washing away her frustration. Why did InuYasha have to make such a big deal about this? It was only studying, but he acted like she was going on a date with this boy.

She thought of Koga—his long dark hair, with its blue sheen, and his crystal-clear, blue eyes. She could admit that he was handsome, but he just wasn't her type. She thought of InuYasha, with silky, silver hair and large golden eyes, and her heart swam. She sunk lower into the tub, remembered all the times, he'd held her hand and pulled her close, whispered that he loved her, and how the butterflies would be in full force whenever he leaned down to gently kiss her goodnight. She leaned her head against the side of the tub, and breathed in the sweet scent of the smelling salts.

Could she have overreacted? Clearly, he was struggling with something, and the first thing she did was verbally attack him. Maybe if she had handled the situation better, they wouldn't be in this mess. Kagome took a deep breath, and felt a little more of her stress melt away. She gripped the sides of the tub, and pulled herself up to sit upright. She grabbed the soap, beginning to lather her body in suds, then rinsed off. She stepped out of the water and dressed in jeans and a long-sleeved, cotton tee, wrapping her hair in a dry towel.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she glanced at the clock. It was still early, 4:30pm. She wasn't meeting Koga until 7:00pm. To pass the time, she sat at her desk and did some light reading, finishing her homework in no time. By the time she finished, it was only 6:00pm. She still had an hour.

She sat on her bed, crossing her legs, and reached over to snatch her phone from the end table. She opened the message app on her phone, and the texts she had traded with InuYasha the night before were the first thing she saw. She opened the conversation and reread the messages:

InuYasha: You left your pink sweater here, you goof.

Kagome: LOL, that's ok. I'll get it, tomorrow. Can you bring it with you to school?

InuYasha: Is that all I'm good for now?

Kagome: No, you're also good for lifting heavy boxes and carrying me to bed when I fall asleep. 😊

InuYasha: You know I like holding you when you sleep.

Kagome: I know.

InuYasha: Are you ever going to spend the night with me?

Kagome: You know I can't. My mom won't like it.

InuYasha: I can wait. 😉 Love you.

Kagome: Love you.

Kagome smiled as she read the texts. She pressed InuYasha's name and a picture of the two of them on their first date popped up. Kagome stared longingly at the picture, remembering the butterflies she'd felt when he'd held her hand, and how it felt at the end of the night when he'd kissed her. They'd gone to a carnival, and were playing at one of the tents, where you throw a plastic ring onto the top of a bottle to win a prize. Kagome desperately wanted this fox, with auburn hair and bright green eyes, but no matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't get the ring to land on the bottle neck. After her fifth attempt, InuYasha had put his hand on her hip, and gently taken the ring out of her hand. Blushing at his proximity, she slightly stepped away, but was acutely aware of his fingers brushing her skin where her shirt had ridden up.

Effortlessly, he had tossed the ring, and it landed on one of the farthest bottle necks. The clerk said she had her pick of anything on the racks. She looked at InuYasha, "Go ahead. Pick one," he said. She pointed to the fox and the clerk got it down, handing it to her. She gushed, and said, thank you. "No problem," InuYasha smiled back. They'd gotten ice cream after that. He paid, and Kagome was careful not to get anything on her prize. When the night was over, InuYasha walked her home, and they passed through the park, which lit up at night with dozens of lights in the trees, the branches, and the lamps. They stopped in front of the fountain. The surface of the water glimmered, casting sparkles over their faces, and reflecting the amber highlights in InuYasha's eyes. He turned to her and looked down at the stuffed animal she was clutching to her chest. He smiled, and said, "I know you're attached to that thing, but you think you'd be okay without it long enough for me to kiss you?"

And then, he had. Kagome laughed quietly to herself, touching two fingers to her mouth as she remembered how she'd dumbly nodded her head, but hadn't moved. InuYasha had stepped closer, lightly pulling the stuffed fox out of her arms and carefully placing it aside. When he'd turned back to her, with his long, silver hair falling over his shoulder, Kagome had nearly lost her nerve. She stood there balling her fists at her sides. He noticed, frowning slightly at her hands, before taking both her fists in his, gently uncurling her fingers. He let one hand rest at her side, but he cradled the other one, lifting her palm to his lips, pressing a kiss to the center. Then, he'd looked into her eyes, brought her hand to rest on his neck, and he placed his other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer. His hand slid warmly down her arm, while he dipped his head, locking her in a stare until their lips met, then they both had closed their eyes.

She'd been completely breathless, but it was the most alive she had ever felt. She fit right into the crook of his arms, like it was where she belonged. And when he held her at night, after she'd fallen asleep with him on his couch, it was like everything in the universe just felt right. And when she woke, right before she opened her eyes, she felt the hard planes of his chest and stomach beneath her, felt his breath on her hair, his lips pressing softly when he knew she'd woken. She would open her eyes, turn and look into his loving gaze. They were filled with such warmth and adoration, that her heart nearly collapsed with the weight of it.

Kagome flashed back to the present, and decided to call InuYasha, before she had to leave to study with Koga. She'd apologize if she needed to, but her heart was breaking at the thought of losing him. She put the phone to her ear, and listened as it began to ring. After two rings, InuYasha picked up, "Hey" he said, quietly, almost tentatively.

"Hey," Kagome answered.

She heard him sigh on the other side of the line. "Listen, I feel bad about snapping at you, it was uncalled for."

Kagome closed her eyes, he was apologizing first. "No, I handled it wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's not the yelling, Kagome. I just don't like the idea of you being alone with other guys."

"I can understand that."

"Well, anyway, did you want to come over, now?"

Kagome glanced at the clock. It was 6:30, damn. "I can't, InuYasha. I have to leave for Koga's soon."

"What? You're still studying with him?"

"Duh."

"You said, you understood."

"And I do, but, I still have to study with Koga, tonight."

"You've got to be kidding me."

Kagome felt her anger flare, again. "You're acting like a jackass. Stop it!"

His reply was nonchalant. "Spare me. Clearly, you like jackasses."

Kagome couldn't take it anymore, and she clenched the phone in her fist so hard, she thought it might break. "Goodbye InuYasha!"

She hung up the phone. Tossing it across the bed, but it bounced and rolled off the side, hitting the floor. Glancing at the clock she noticed it read, 6:42. Shoot, she was going to be late. She jumped off the bed, pulled on her tennis shoes, yanked the towel off and ran a brush through her hair, quickly. Then, she leaned down to grab her phone from the floor, lifted her bookbag to her shoulder, and ran out the door.

She headed down the street, and opened the message from Koga where he'd sent her his address.

Koga: 463 Tishibi Lane, thanks for coming. Just knock when you get here. 😊

Kagome felt herself smile, he could be very sweet. Why couldn't InuYasha just trust that it was only studying? It was his fault for getting all bent out of shape. So, why did she feel guilty about going to Koga's?

She shook the thought away, and walked another ten minutes before rounding a corner and heading onto his street. Her hair was still slightly wet, and the night had grown cold. She crossed her arms her chest, trying to exude any warmth the long-sleeved tee would give her. It wasn't dark out yet, but it would be when she was walking home. She should have brought a jacket. She was almost there, when it started raining, and it wasn't long before the rains poured down on her. She started running, but she was soaked before she could do anything.

It took her another five minutes to find the house. She checked her watch, 6:58pm. She had just knocked on the door, when it swung open. Koga stood in front of her, the wide grin on his face disappearing when he saw her current state. "Hey," he said, stepping to the side, gesturing for her to come in.

"Thanks." She replied, stepping through the threshold. "That was quick, were you waiting by the door?"

Koga shut the door, squinting his eyes at her. "You make me sound desperate."

"Aren't you?" she teased.

"No." Koga tried to look dignified, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Well, maybe."

They both laughed, and Koga led her upstairs toward his room. For the first time, Kagome realized how quiet the house was. "Are your parents home?"

"Nah, they always work late."

"So, you have the house all to yourself?" she asked, following him up the stairs.

He stopped and turned, looking down at her. "Why, nervous?" he asked, with a twinkle in his eye.

"No. Well, maybe." She said, mimicking his earlier comment.

"I said, I wouldn't bite." They had reached the door to his bedroom, now. He pushed it open and held up a hand, motioning for her to enter first.

"You did," she said, maneuvering around him, exaggeratingly. "Just not sure I believe you."

He held his fist to his chest, pretending to be insulted. "You don't trust me. Kagome, I'm offended."

She laughed, "Not going to cry, now, are you?"

"Not while you're here. But trust me, I'll cry into my pillow tonight." He said, walking around her to his dresser, and pulling out a sweatshirt. He handed it to her, but she just stared at it, dumbly.

"What's this for?" she asked, taking it gently from his fingers.

"You, goof. You're soaked." Then, he turned to plop onto the foot of his bed.

"Thank you." Kagome said, slipping it on, over her wet clothes. Koga patted the space next to him, smiling sweetly. Kagome moved to sit on the bed.

He grabbed his notebook from his bookbag, and flipped open to the notes from that day, and Kagome could see that he had already spent time highlighting. The page was covered in streaks of fluorescent yellow, and she could see he had annotated, as well, scribbling all over the page.

Koga noticed her scrutiny. "It's a mess, I know. I always highlight way too much."

"No, it's fine. Whatever works best for you. But if you want any tips," she pointed to the first paragraph with her index finger. "you might want to try to limit yourself in paragraphs like this." Her finger traced the outside margin, "With paragraphs this big, it's better to just underline."

"That won't make it harder to pick out the important information?"

Kagome shook her head, "MmMm, your eyes are going to be drawn to the larger paragraphs anyway. Better to mark them up as little as possible. The smaller paragraphs don't need much either, but at least your brain doesn't have so much to work through. Annotating helps, as well. I see you've done some of that too." She flipped over to the next page, catching even more scribble and sharp pen marks. "A lot of annotating, I see."

Koga scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, it helps me remember which paragraph says what."

"Like I said, whatever works. I'll grab my notes and we can start going over this."

"Cool."

Kagome pulled her history notebook into her lap and opened to today's notes. She'd started reviewing, as well, color coding, highlighting, and adding sticky notes. She'd also underlined and circled the key words. But where Koga was clearly lacking any system, Kagome's notations were very neat and organized.

"Jeez, how long did that take you?"

Kagome found herself laughing, again, at Koga's incredulous expression. "Not long. I do most of it during class."

They started going over the notes. What information was more useful for the essays, what was most important to know about the historical figures. Kagome showed Koga how to outline each person, so it was easier to distinguish who was who, when you had 20 people to know. Together, they went over each section of their notes, endlessly poring over every detail. By the time they were done, it was fully dark outside and Kagome was exhausted. Koga, on the other hand, started complaining that he was starving.

He jumped off the bed, "Wanna order a pizza, Kagome?"

She paused, thinking about whether she should get home and try to call InuYasha, again.

"Hey, come on." He said, grabbing his wallet and his phone. "I made you suffer through hours of studying, it's the least I can do."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow.

Koga held up his hands, palms up. "Okay, fine. I'll let you pick the topping."

Kagome laughed, "Alright, I'll stay for pizza. But I definitely get to pick the topping." She said, holding up one finger.

"Deal," Koga said, dialing the pizza parlor.

They ate the pizza and watched a movie, _White Fang_. Kagome started to cry when the boy decided to leave the wolf behind, and she cried even harder when they were reunited in the end. Koga patted Kagome's knee when she was finished crying. "See, I told you it had a happy ending."

Koga stood, reaching for movie case and retrieving the DVD. He had a large flat screen, and a couch in his bedroom. Kagome was cold, so Koga had given her the throw on the back of the couch. After the movie, Kagome was seriously struggling to stay awake. Koga frowned down at her. "Are you going to be okay getting home?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." She handed the blanket back to him, and began to remove his sweatshirt. Koga held up his hand, "Keep it until tomorrow. It's chilly out, tonight."

"Thanks," she said, tugging it back into place.

"Want me to drive you?" He shook his keys.

Kagome paused, with her bag on her shoulder. She was seriously tempted by the thought of not having to walk almost half an hour in the cold. She bit her lip, looking down at the floor, as she thought about it. Well, wouldn't it be better, anyway? That would get her home a lot sooner, and in time to call InuYasha, if he would still talk to her. She frowned, as she remembered their earlier conversation.

"It's really not a problem." Koga's voice interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up, to see him frowning at her.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Koga."

Koga grabbed his phone, and led Kagome out of the house. They got into his royal blue Nissan Altima, and Koga put the heater on high. Kagome put on her seat belt and settled into the seat. Next to her, Koga stared at the road, straight ahead. Maneuvering the car with ease, one hand on the left side of the steering wheel, and the other resting on the gear shift between them. Kagome stared out the passenger side window, her hands resting in her lap. She watched the houses go by, and waited for her street to come up ahead. Before they got there, Koga spoke up.

"So, listen, thanks for helping me with history. I really appreciate it. I struggle a lot in that subject."

Kagome turned her head. "Oh, no problem."

"You sure?"

Kagome paused for a second. Not sure what he was suggesting. "What do you mean?"

Koga glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "That boyfriend of yours doesn't like me. I just want to know that he didn't give you any trouble."

"No, he never gives me 'trouble'. He just has less patience some days than others." Kagome replied, brushing it off. She just wanted to get home and call him.

"He's a demon, Kagome. Patience aren't really a virtue in our world. Even a half demon has to deal with all the traits a full demon has to deal with."

"Like what?"

"He's possessive." Kagome started to object, but Koga halted her. "I don't mean physically, though, there is some truth there, too. I mean, emotionally, he doesn't want you near any other male, let alone a male demon."

She sat quietly, unsure what to say. She was unprepared for this kind of conversation, especially with someone she had known for less than a day. But, admittedly, she felt oddly calm. Talking about her relationship with another boy, a demon one at that. She didn't know how to feel about that, either.

"As long as he treats you right." Kagome gasped slightly, turning to look at Koga. He was staring at her, just for a second, before he turned his attention back to the road. She gulped, not trusting her voice, and not really knowing what to say. So, she turned in her seat, back to the window.

In less than five minutes, they were out front of Kagome's house. Koga stopped the car, and Kagome jumped out, pulling her bag behind her. "Thanks for the ride, Koga!"

"Any time." He said, before she shut the door. He drove down the road, and Kagome watched his car until he made the turn. Then, she began to walk toward her front door, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

He stepped off the front porch. The light bulb throwing an eerie glare over his face, hallowing out his cheeks and under his eyes. His mouth was set in a grim line, and his eyebrows were pinched low over his eyes. He was angry, really angry.

"What the hell, Kagome?" InuYasha growled.

She didn't answer him right away, which made his even angrier. "Kagome, answer me!"

"Nothing happened." She spit out.

"It's been hours." InuYasha said. "I've been waiting here for hours. And then, I see you drive up in that bastard's car." He took a few steps closer, but Kagome didn't back down. She stood motionless, one hand cradling the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "What have you been doing all this time?"

Kagome felt her own anger flare up, "None of your business, InuYasha."

"None of my business? It's none of my business where you spend your time?"

"That's correct. It's mine. You don't own me, InuYasha. I can spend time with whoever I want."

"Who said anything about owning you?"

"Whatever, just leave."

InuYasha stood, speechless. His mouth hanging open, trying to form the words he couldn't find. Kagome moved forward a step, looking mad as ever.

"You heard me, I'm going to bed." She stalked past him, and walked into the house. Shutting the door with a loud bang.

InuYasha couldn't process what had just happened. After staring at the closed door for a few seconds, he turned and began to walk home. All the while, he tried to think through the events of the night. He had gone over to try to talk to Kagome, but she was already gone. He knew she'd gone to see Koga, but hadn't expected to wait there all night. Nothing like this had ever happened between them, but he didn't think they couldn't work it out. But to do that, she needed to talk to him. What would happen tomorrow, if she was still furious? InuYasha walked the rest of the way home, knowing that he was in for a very different day tomorrow.

Kagome stomped up her stairs, and slammed her bedroom door shut. Who did he think he was? He had no right to ask her where she'd been, or what she'd been doing all night. That was her business, not his. She dropped her bag down by her desk and went to her dresser, to prepare for bed. Her eyes caught the ring InuYasha had given her on their 2nd year anniversary. They'd gone out to dinner, and InuYasha had a waiter bring them sparkling apple juice. Kagome hated anything bitter, so he went with something sweeter, but neither of them could drink, yet. They'd each held a glass of juice in champagne glasses. The wait took the photo of them, bending their heads close together, and clinging the glasses together, and when she'd looked down, there was a red velvet ring box on the table, in front of her.

She'd been shocked to open the case and see a beautiful ring, with two small diamonds, each set in the center of a heart, with a gold band. Kagome took the ring, opened her top dressed and dropped it in, so it was out of sight. She took a deep breath, and pulled out her night clothes. She dressed, and brushed her teeth, before crawling under the covers. She clicked on her phone, and saw she had two messages. One from InuYasha, and one from Koga. Out of sheer curiosity, she tapped on InuYasha's message.

"Can we talk?"

She shook her head at herself, and then tapped on Koga's message.

"Hey, thanks again for studying. Sorry I kept you so late, but I hope you liked the movie. I had a great time. Sweet dreams 😊"

Kagome couldn't stop smiling. He really was sweet. She quickly typed a message back to him.

"I had a great time, too. We'll do it again soon. Good night!"

She closed the phone and placed it on the bedside table. Within seconds, she heard it beep with the sound of Koga's reply, but she went to sleep instead of checking it. She was tired, and she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Koga texting her this late. She fell into a peaceful slumber, with a smile on her face. A certain, temperamental half-demon forgotten for the night.

 _Author's Note:_

 _Okay, so I know I've done a story like this before, with Kagome and InuYasha fighting over Koga, but I find that storyline very interesting. Koga's character in the series is rough on the outside, but he sincerely cares for Kagome, and would have done anything to make her happy. I know it was completely one-sided, but I wanted to see where I could take it, though it does break my heart to think of Kagome and InuYasha not ending up together. But hey, such is drama. This story is not complete, stay tuned for what happens next. Please Read and Review, I would love to hear your thoughts. 3_

 _-Nicole_


	2. Chapter 2

8/22/17

Trouble in Paradise (part 2)

Kagome was in a sour mood, as she walked to school the next morning. She was still furious with InuYasha, but, admittedly, she felt his absence like a part of herself was missing. When she'd woken, she'd instinctively reached for her phone. Every night, she would lie in bed texting InuYasha, and every morning she would wake to a text he sent after she'd fallen asleep.

Instead of a love note, there was an angry inquiry: "I don't understand why you're so mad. I didn't do anything wrong." And instead of butterflies in her stomach, she felt a flash of anger. The only reason they were having problems now was because of him, because he had to make such a big deal about her studying with Koga.

She smiled to herself. _Just make sure he treats you right._ She felt a growing fondness for Koga. He made everything so easy, even fun. She liked hanging out with him, but she didn't have feeling for him. Why couldn't InuYasha see that?

Kagome entered the school and walked to her locker. She quickly opened it, reaching for her books. Before she had filled her bag, the silver-haired hanyou was behind her. He'd probably caught her scent as soon as she was on school grounds.

"Why haven't you answered my texts?"

Kagome stiffened, irritated at the accusatory tone in his voice. She shook her head, she couldn't afford to have her head messed up before first period. "InuYasha, I can't talk right now. I have class."

"Well, when can you talk?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you 'don't know'?" InuYasha stared at her, incredulous.

Kagome huffed in exasperation, her fingers clenched the door to her locker. "Just what I said, InuYasha. I don't have time for this." She replied, without looking at him.

For a few seconds, there was silence between the pair. Then, InuYasha spoke quietly from behind her. "But you had plenty of time to spend with Koga, yesterday." He said it like a statement, not a question.

Kagome couldn't help it. "You're such a jerk!" she said, slamming the locker door. InuYasha clamped his hands over both ears. "Will you stop doing that?"

She turned away from him, "I'm going to class, now."

"Kagome!" he called, but she ignored him. Instead, she made her way to her first class, and slammed her bookbag down. The student next to her raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't say anything. Kagome started tapping her pencil on her notebook, waiting for class to start. Her phone beeped and she slipped it out of her pocket. It was a message from Koga.

"Hey, sorry I'm just getting back to you. Over slept, and gonna be late for first period :O "

Kagome felt the smile stretch across her face. _He's funny._ She looked up at the sound of feet shuffling into the room. The teacher has just walked in, hurrying to get his papers together.

She texted back a quickly reply: "No worries. Tsk, tsk. What am I going to do with you? Have a good morning, I'll see you for 3rd period."

His reply was almost instant: "Nothing! Bc you love me just the way I am ;) cool, see you soon."

She shut off her phone and turned her attention to her teacher, who had started the lecture. The period came to an end, and Kagome walked to her second class, which turned out to be just as incapable of distracting her as her first. By 3rd period, she was a complete mess as she walked into the room taking her seat in the middle aisle. InuYasha was already in his seat, sulking and not looking at her. She glanced at Koga, he smiled and waved at her, and Kagome heard a sharp growl come from deep in InuYasha's throat. She threw a look at him over her shoulder. Koga eyed them both, mouthing "You okay?" to her. She shrugged, and all of them turned to the teacher as he began the review of last night's homework.

When the period ended, all three of them stood up. Koga glanced back a Kagome, shouldering his bookbag. She eyed InuYasha for a second, who was standing behind them with his arms folded across his chest. She heaved another sigh, and made her way out of the classroom. Koga quickly caught up with her, while InuYasha kept his distance. But his ears flicked in their direction.

Neither of them said a word, and when they reached the history classroom, Kagome stepped through the door and took her seat without looking at anyone. Koga took his seat beside her. He set his backpack gently on the floor, and took out his notebook and pencil. He set them both on his desk and then turned in the seat, facing her.

"What's up with you two?" Koga asked, after a few seconds.

"Nothing." She replied, quietly.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"Leave it alone, Koga." She snapped, planting her chin in her palm and refusing to look at him.

She heard a small chuckle, and turned to see Koga grinning at her. She glared at him, but he just winked, and flashed another bright smile. Kagome rolled her eyes, but found herself smiling. Koga reached over and gently patted her arm. The teacher started to speak, and they both started taking down notes.

The class ended, signaling their lunch hour. Kagome got up to leave, and she felt Koga's hand on her wrist. "Sit with me today."

"Sure," she said, nodding. She followed him out to the courtyard, and they sat on the soft grass. The sun felt warm on her cheeks and she placed her hands behind her, leaning back and tilting her face up to the sun. This was so easy. She looked at Koga, and noticed how the color matched his eyes. He sat next to her, taking out his lunch. When he noticed her staring, he set it aside, leaning his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together, under his chin. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Nope," she said, not blinking.

"Okay, what should we talk about, then?" he asked, resting his hand on the grass behind him, and leaning back.

"Nothing." Kagome fell back onto the grass, resting her hands across her stomach. For a few seconds, she blinked up at the sky, "Just talk about something. Distract me."

Koga frowned down at her, before he reached into his bookbag and took out his history notebook. "You know, I feel like I had an easier time keeping up with the lecture, today."

She smiled, "Glad to hear it."

"You should really go into tutoring." Koga rolled onto his stomach, his lunch forgotten. He angled the notebook so that she could see it.

"You're much neater, today." she observed.

"Thanks. I started underlining, too. See?" he said, pointing to the numerous pen marks scattered across the page. Kagome put her hand to her mouth, stifling a giggle when she saw how much he had underlined.

"What?" he asked, looking over at her.

"It's just a lot of underlining. Remember, we said, only the important stuff."

"Yeah, but it all seems important." Koga shook his head, then turned to stare at Kagome when she started laughing, hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You," she said, through her hands, which had come up to cover her mouth.

"Me?" Koga smiled. He moved to his knees and hovered over her. "You'll regret that." Then, he tickled her stomach.

"Ah! Koga—stop!" she spit out through each fit of laughter. She tried wrestling his hands off, but he was too strong. He started tickling her sides. She tried sitting up, but she was laughing too hard.

"Take it back, Kagome" he said, starting another tickling assault on her lower abdomen. "Take it back!"

"Okay! I take it back" she said, breathing hard when he finally relented.

"That's what I thought" he said, settling back onto the grass. He lay down on his back, his shoulder touching hers. Her breathing had evened out just as the bell rang; lunch was over. Koga sat up, "Looks like we've gotta go." He jumped to his feet, then reach down and lifted her off the grass. She lost her footing and stumbled into his arms. He steadied her, and their eyes locked for a few breathless seconds, before Koga gave her a lopsided grim. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anytime." He smiled, leaning down to grab her bookbag. He handed it to her, then grabbed his own. "Come on, don't want to be late." He started walking towards the building. She followed, and he walked her to her next class.

The second bell rang as they reached the door, "You're late for your next class." Kagome said, with her hand on the doorknob.

"No worries." Koga stood beside her in the quiet hall. He had one hand on his shoulder strap and the other holding his history notebook and the sandwich he hadn't eaten. Kagome noticed for the second time how handsome was, but as the thought crossed her mind, InuYasha's face flashed behind her eyes. She smiled at Koga. "Thanks for distracting me."

"Anytime. But if you want to repay me, you could come over, tonight. Help me go over these notes again?" He held up the notebook, with his history notes.

"Sure," Kagome said, nodding.

Koga winked at her, turning to walk down the hall. Kagome turned the knob on the door and walked into the classroom, almost five minutes late. The rest of the day went by in a mix of lectures and notes, neither of which kept Kagome's mind off of her study date with Koga. Why was she so happy whenever she thought of him? Her body tickled with the memory of his hands on her stomach, and like before, InuYasha's face popped into her head. Her heart ached at the memories of his smile, his laugh, his body close to hers…

Her attention snapped back to reality when the final bell rang. She walked to her locker to grab the books she needed for homework. As she went to shut the door, her eyes caught the envelope taped to the inside. It was the first note InuYasha had ever written her. She slipped the small piece of paper from the envelope, and gently unfolded it. Written across the center of the page, in four short lines was the message: "Kagome, without you, my heart would be left in darkness. It will always belong to you. Keep it safe for me. I love you. -InuYasha."

Kagome bowed her head, pressing her forehead to the cold metal door. She didn't want to lose everything she had with InuYasha. She closed her locker, and headed out of the school, searching for him. She knew where he parked his car and was prepared to wait for him. As she rounded the corner, she saw him getting into his car. She ran over, and caught him just before he was ready to pull out of the parking lot.

"InuYasha!" she said, her hand on the door.

"What do you want, Kagome?" he asked, without looking at her. She cringed, not expecting his voice to sound so cold.

"InuYasha, we need to talk."

He turned incredulous eyes on her. "Now, you want to talk? What, you have time for me now that class is over, and wolf boy's hands aren't all over you?"

Flustered, Kagome stepped away from the car, "What are you talking about?"

He glared at her. "I saw you both at lunch."

Kagome's face fell, "You weren't supposed to see that."

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing happened." Kagome insisted. "He was trying to make me feel better, InuYasha."

"Spare me. I saw you, Kagome, and I saw him." He faced forward, shaking his head. "I tried to talk to you, but you wouldn't listen. You slammed the damn door in my face, and wouldn't give me the time of day this morning." His hands gripped the steering wheel. "I can't forget what I saw, Kagome." He started easing the car back out of the parking lot.

Kagome's heart dropped. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, frantically.

He didn't answer her, only swung the car out on the street and drove away. Kagome stood on the pavement, dumbfounded. What just happened?

She turned around and saw Koga standing across the lot, staring at her. In seconds, he was beside her. "What's wrong?" he asked, bewildered by the horrified look on her face.

"He's gone," her voice broke as she started to sob. "He wouldn't talk to me."

Koga put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She pressed her face into his chest, and her tears dampened his shirt. "He'll come around."

She shook her head. "You didn't see his face. He was so angry with me."

"He's angry with me." Koga softly stroked her hair, smoothing it down her back. "I told you, demons don't like other demons near their females."

Kagome lifted her head, her tear-stained face peering at him in desperation. "I think we just broke up." With that, she went back to crying into his shirt, and Koga ushered her over to his car. They got in and drove to her house. Kagome got out, and with only a small wave, walked into her house. She spent the night in her room, hoping that it was all a terrible nightmare that she was going to wake up from in the morning. Sadly, when she opened her eyes, she could feel fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked at her phone, and there was no text from InuYasha. Just one, from Koga: "Call if you need anything."

Kagome seriously considered skipping school today, but she knew her mother would throw a fit, and anyway she hoped to run into InuYasha, and try to salvage what was left of their relationship. She threw on sweats and an old t-shirt, pulled her hair into a ponytail, and walked to school. Once she got there, she searched the parking lot for his car, but it was nowhere in sight. She went to her locker to grab her books, and walked to class. The whole day, she looked for InuYasha, but he never showed. She knew he must have ditched, and her mood grew worse as the day progressed.

Several days pasted, and she never saw him. She called and left messages, but they all went unanswered. One day, she was walking out of the double doors of the school and stopped when Koga's car pulled in front of her. "Come on, Kagome. I'll give you a ride home."

She got in, "Thanks, Koga."

"No problem."

They sat in silence for the first few minutes, before Kagome spoke up. "Why don't we just head to your house? We never did go over your history." She didn't look away from the window, and her fists were clenched in her lap. The last thing she wanted was to go home, and spend another night crying in her room.

"You don't have to do that, Kagome." Koga shook his head at her. "I know you're not really up to it."

"No, I want to." She nearly begged, turning to look at him. She leaned across the seat, "I'd appreciate the distraction."

He turned and looked at her briefly, before focusing back on his driving.

Kagome frowned, but didn't say anything, and when she noticed him take the turn towards his house, she breathed a sigh of relief. A few minutes later, they were heading up to his room. They sat down and took out their notes, going over it for about an hour or so. "You're getting much better," Kagome observed.

"That's all you, Kagome." She shifted in her spot on the bed, where they'd had been lounging for the past 40 minutes. They were both on their stomachs, their books laying in front of them. Kagome glanced up at him from beneath her lashes.

"What's all me?"

"Everything." Koga kept his eyes down. He flipped the page of his notebook, and kept his focus on his homework. Kagome's heart had begun to race, and she thought about their first lunch together. How playful Koga had been, and so different from InuYasha, who was always serious, and so deeply passionate. She loved InuYasha, but she knew Koga had feelings for her, and being with him numbed the pain in her chest. She peeked at him, again, and stared longer then she meant to. He noticed, and a blush had crept up her cheeks. She shyly hid her face, until he pointed to another note in his margin, turning the attention back to their homework. Later that night, he drove Kagome home. She exited the car with another small wave, but with a little smile on her lips, and that night, she went to sleep without crying.

She still woke every morning, hoping to find a text from InuYasha, but every morning, she would be disappointed. But once she got to school and saw Koga in the halls, and in class, he'd smile at her and the butterflies in her stomach grew more persistent. They studied together every night, where she'd sneak peeks at him. He'd notice, and turn those big blue eyes on her, and smile. Her stomach would flip flop, and they'd go back to studying. They ate dinner together, too. Not always pizza, but she actually taught him a few easy things to cook. Rice, and filleted fish, steamed vegetables; very basic meals.

One day, her mother caught her while she was leaving for school. "I know you'll be studying with Koga tonight, and he always feeds you, but you should bring this today." She held up a container of home-made food. "It would be nice if you treated him tonight, right?"

"Yeah, right mom." Kagome took the food, and walked to school.

When the school day came to an end, she found Koga waiting by her locker, like he had been doing for the past few weeks. She took out the food and handed it to him. He looked down at it in his hands, with a puzzled expression, "What's this?"

"Our dinner," Kagome answered opening her locker. "My mom packed it. Said I should treat you tonight, since you always feed me."

"Well it's about time." Koga joked.

They drove over to Koga's house, and went up to his room. They sat cross-legged on his bed. He had gotten them two waters from his mini fridge, and Kagome handed him a pair of chopsticks. Inside the box, were steamed vegetables, and spicy tuna rolls, Kagome's favorite. She picked up a spicy tuna roll, and held it out to him, wanting to feed him. Koga cocked an eyebrow, but opened his mouth and Kagome placed the roll on his tongue. He closed his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Like it?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, definitely." They ate the meal, and then, stretched out on the bed.

"I think I can handle the homework, tonight. It wasn't too heavy in class, today." Koga lay next to Kagome, his stomach full. He had put one hand behind his head and was staring up at the ceiling.

"Your note taking has improved, a lot. You're better than me, now." Kagome said, honestly.

"No, not even close, Kagome." Koga laughed it off like a joke. Then said, seriously, "You should really go into tutoring at the school. Maybe even pursue it afterwards. You'd make a great counselor." He'd turned his head to look at her.

She was resting on her side, with her head in her palm, leaning on her elbow. "I'm not that good at it, Koga." She said, dismissively.

"Sure, you are. Look at everything you taught me" Koga rolled, so that he was mimicking her position, so they were both facing each other. "Even with as much as I distract you." He finished with a wink.

He was smiling at her, but she wasn't smiling back. Her thoughts had regressed to the argument she and InuYasha had days ago, and she felt close to tears. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Koga was staring at her, worriedly. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He looked genuinely concerned, and Kagome felt a flood of emotions wash over her. "Kagome," Koga said her name, again.

She looked at him. She didn't want to cry anymore, but she hadn't even seen InuYasha since they fought. He never answered her calls or texts, and she felt like her heart had been torn in two. She felt the flood of tears surface, but she held them back, barely. "Koga, can you distract me, again?" Somehow, she'd kept her voice from cracking.

Koga frowned at her, not understanding. Suddenly, Kagome leaned forward and touched her lips to his. She pulled back slightly to gauge his reaction. He was still frowning at her, so she leaned in again. When she began to pull back, she felt Koga's arm wrap around her waist, and he returned the kiss.

Kagome put her hand on his arm, pulling him in, and then, Koga rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. Her weight settled against his toned torso, and she felt him place his hand on the back of her head. Her hands were now fisting his shirt. She pulled back again, to stare into his eyes, "Distract me, Koga."

His peered at her with bright eyes, then, pulled her back in for another kiss, rolling them both so he hovered over her. His hands came to rest on either side of her face, and Kagome lost herself in Koga's embrace. She closed her eyes, and when his lips moved to her neck, she found herself remembering InuYasha's gentle touch. She began to remember their long nights on his couch, snuggled under the blankets. But, even though their late nights never went anywhere, she remembered the feeling of InuYasha's hands on her body. Each caress was like a kiss of fire along her skin, and she relived every sensational touch.

Suddenly, her body went rigid. As Koga's ministrations were ghosted with the memory of her nights with InuYasha, in her mind, is was he who held close, who kissed her, and who was breathing her name.

She opened her eyes, and instead of InuYasha's warm, golden irises staring down at her, she was looking into Koga's striking, blue ones. She shrunk back, and Koga immediately froze. She planted her palm against his chest, pushing him away. He pulled back. "What is it?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, as her tears began to fall. She shook her head, vehemently, from side to side. Koga lifted himself up on one arm, placing his other hand on the side of her face, and holding her still. "Kagome," she wouldn't open her eyes. "Look at me," he pressed, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Her eyes fluttered open. "InuYasha," she whispered. For the past few days, Koga had been able to numb the pain she felt over InuYasha leaving, but in truth, anything she felt for the wolf demon fell short to what she felt for InuYasha. She loved him, and for her, there would never be anyone else. Koga knew that. "I love him," she confessed.

"I know." With that, Koga lifted himself off her, pulling her off the bed with him. He stood them on their feet, folding Kagome into his arms. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, his scent bringing her some small semblance of comfort. But her heart still ached for the hanyou. She felt Koga's hand smooth up and down her back, and she relaxed a little more.

"I'm sorry, Koga." She lifted her head to look at him. She felt horrible for wanting, even for a moment, what could have happened here.

"It's okay." He said, stroking her hair. "For what it's worth, if you were mine, I wouldn't let you go." Fresh tears started to flow, and Kagome wiped them away. "But you're not, and that's okay." Koga tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, then stood back. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Okay." Kagome mumbled, grabbing her things and following him out.

He dropped her off at her house. Before she exited the car, she turned to Koga. "I'm really sorry, Koga." she said, needing to give this last repentance.

Her hand rested on the edge of the seat. He took it in his, stroking her skin with his thumb, "I knew what I was getting into." Her brow furrowed, but before she could ask him anything, he shook his head. "No hard feelings. Just take care of yourself, okay?"

Kagome nodded, squeezing his hand. She got out of the car and when into the house, up to her room. She sat on her bed, and let the guilt wash over her. Why had she kissed Koga? She hadn't felt anything, so was it his wanting her that made her think she could love him? She didn't know, and now she hoped she could make things right with InuYasha. She picked up the phone to call him, but his cell went to voicemail. She lay back on the bed, threading her fingers through her hair. If he wouldn't answer her, she would need to go to him.

She got off her bed and pulled on sweats and a jacket. Grabbing her phone and keys, and walked down the street towards InuYasha's house. She shivered as she headed across the street. It had grown a lot colder, and she was berating herself for not wearing a warmer jacket. She wrapped her arms around herself and kept going.

She reached his house, walked around the back to his bedroom door, and knocked. She waited, but there was only silence. She knocked again, harder this time, and again, she heard nothing. She huffed to herself and looked behind her at the empty street. She wasn't leaving. She sat on the curb, just outside his house and waited.

It was at least an hour, if not longer, before she saw his car pull up. She'd been huddled on the curb, with her knees pulled up to her chin and her arms draped across. Gathering as much warmth as she could. But when his car pulled into the drive, she stood, shivering and waiting for him to exit the car.

He stepped out of the car, and stared at her with his hand still on the door. Almost like he was going to slip back in and drive away. Kagome's hair blew in her face, and she raised a hand to tuck it back into place. His eyes followed the movement, before he asked, "Kagome? How long have you been out here?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she launched herself across the driveway, and into his arms. He, instinctively, folded her against his chest, and had to stifle his surprise when he felt how cold she was. "Kagome, you idiot, what were you thinking?" He couldn't hide his anger. She could have gotten sick, she was so cold.

She shrugged, "I was waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I needed to see you." She looked up at him, pleading with her eyes. He let out a deep sigh, fumbling for his house keys. "Come on, let's get you inside." He ushered her into his room, and led her to the couch. He turned the thermostat up, and grabbed her an extra sweatshirt. "Put this on." She obeyed.

He sat facing away from her, and it was a few seconds before he spoke. "Why were you sitting outside in the cold?"

"I told you, I needed to see you." she answered, unmoving. She was curled in his oversized sweatshirt. She breathed in his scent, and felt the warmth begin to seep back into her bones.

"Bored of your wolf boy, now?" He snapped.

She couldn't help it, she got angry. Why did he always have to bring them back to Koga? "InuYasha, stop it."

"What?" His hands fisted his pants over his knees.

Kagome sighed, "You have to stop being like this."

"Being like what?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Jealous."

"I'm not jealous." He shook his head back and forth.

"Yes, you are."

"No," he jumped to his feet, looming over her. "I'm angry that my girlfriend chose some wolf trash over me."

She was on her feet next, "I never did that, InuYasha!" They stood eye to eye. "If you think I haven't been miserable without you, you're wrong." New tears began to run down her face, "I've been so numb, and Koga took the pain away. But I couldn't stand not being with you." She was crying now. "I know I you were hurt, but I was hurting, too. Every night, I went to bed hoping I'd wake up and this would all be a dream, and every morning, I wanted to crawl into a hole when I saw you hadn't answered my texts. I was lost, InuYasha!" Her face fell into her hands, and she started shaking, but then, she felt InuYasha's arms around her. A second later, she felt his lips on hers. Time stopped, and she forgot all her misery and anger, and she simply basked in this moment of being back in InuYasha's arms.

He broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead against hers. "I've been miserable, too. That's why I wasn't home. My mom got on my case about my mood the past few weeks, and I just had to leave for a few hours." He pulled back to look at her. "How long did you wait for me?"

She shrugged, "An hour?"

"Kagome," he shook his head at her, wrapping his arms tighter around her. "It made me crazy to think I'd lost you to that stupid wolf."

She smiled, and shook her head. "You'll never lose me." She looked into his eyes. "There is nothing between Koga and me. InuYasha it's always been you, and it's always going to be you."

He shook his head, "Us, it'll always be us."

She laughed, "I like the sound of that." He pulled her in for another kiss, then pulled back. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they fell deeper into their inexplicable bliss.

 _A/N: Okay, so not my best fanfic, but I'm happy with it. In this story, I wanted to show Kagome as a fallible character. I know a lot of people get steamy when they read a story where someone goes after Kagome, and I wanted to show one where she is definitely flawed. Koga doesn't exactly "go after" Kagome, but the status of her and InuYasha's relationship is in question when she kisses him. Koga is supposed to be a very understanding character and cares deeply for Kagome, and I think that's how he came out. The whole story was to explore how these two would work through the obstacles, again, with InuYasha behing hot-headed like always and Kagome not being as strong as we would like her to be. But in the end, love conquers all. I think that's how this came out, but you tell me. Please read and review, love you all!_

 _-Nicole_


End file.
